UnderShinobi:Tale of the soulbound brothers
by Sagiel
Summary: An unlikely meeting between two tortured souls, what could be the result? And is peace something that can really be attained without violence? two philosophy, two worlds, let's see what happen when they collide. ADOPTED by PinkiePieParty122894
1. Prologue

**Sagiel:** Well this is a crazy challenge of one of my friends hope you will like it, don't be to hard it's my first fiction

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **The Boy and the Flower**

It began like any normal day in Konoha, the sun shone bright, the bird singed. Ninjas were going about the village mind their own business and leaving for the missions, or stayed inside the village to suffer the infamous D-ranked chores in the case of the genins fresh from the academy.

In the middle of the swarm of happy villagers there was one that was not so willing to smile. A young blond haired and blue eyed kid who was only ten. He was sitting on a swing in a small park, all alone. Everyone ignored him and whispered thing behind his back, the child could not understand why peoples seemed to reject him the way they did. To make the matter worse the adult told their children to stay away from him, making even more lonely since even the kids his age avoided him and spoke behind his back. Another thing that added the child's misery was the fact he was an orphan with no family to care for him. There was a few villagers who cared for him and they could be counted on the fingers of a single hand.

That boy's name was Naruto, he was always looking cheery and smiling to any of the people he cared for to avoid them getting worried about his well-being. Hiding his pain with a cheerful mask had been something he did for so long that it had become a second nature. And no one really ever knew how he felt or what he thought.

Naruto walked out of the park and ran away, he kept running till he was out of the village. outside was a large forest, and deep into this forest was the only safe haven the boy had found. A small run down shrine. It was a shrine of Kannon Bosatsu the goddess of Mercy and Compassion, a being who had postponed the possibility of being a buhdda a being of perfection until all those who are in pain are saved. And yet her gifts upon the mortals had been long forgotten as all now wanted to become shinobi and fight for their nations in violent wars. All knew that war was unavoidable with the hidden villages fighting over the superiority of their respective armies.

Somehow a certain atmosphere of soothing peace always filled the deserted shrine, which seemed to ease the pain of the boy as he gazed on the peaceful face of the goddess' statue that he had cleaned when he discovered the small shrine for the first time, it had been two years ago already. And yet no one seemed to have find it. It seemed a bit selfish to Naruto, but he was kind of glad that no one had found the shrine, it left him a place to be away from the fearful stares and hateful glares of the villagers.

As he looked upon the statues features, as if he awaited an answer to an unspoken question. He close his eyes formulating a silent wish, a prayer that hopefully would reach the goddess if she existed. he sighed and shook his head, no one could help him, no matter how many years would pass he would still be desperately alone. As he was about to stand up the rotten wood of the plank gave in under his weight and he fell beneath the shrine in a sort of natural cave it had been built upon.

When the dust cloud settled Naruto looked around to take in his surrounding, he noticed he had fallen on a flower bed. the flowers were yellow and seemed to have been able to grow with what little light filtered through the planks of the shrine's flooring. the blond felt something odd in the air. The atmosphere of the cave held something he could not quiet place, it was a weird sensation as if he had just been brought in an entire place altogether, one that did not belong where it was. The kid had a nagging feeling he was watched.

He looked around and noticed a flower unlike the others, unlike the other flower this one was rather big and what's more, it seemed to be withering, while all the ones around were perfectly healthy. Naruto approached the big withering flower and it did the last thing he expected. It moved on its own and faced Naruto showing that it had a face which caught Naruto aback.

The boy stared back at the flower and then as if frozen in time "H-hello" the flower said with a weak voice, then suddenly Naruto shouted and moved backward away from the talking flower "I-it spoke! THE FLOWER SPOKE!" the blond shouted in surprise.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. And then he looked at the flower who was still looking at him too. He moved close to it and smiled "Wow, you are for real? a real talking flower? are you some sort of yokai(1)?" he asked looking the flower up and down.

"N-no I-I am a...I guess I am a monster...you should just leave me alone" it said with its small weak voice that sounded sad and helpless.

Naruto suddenly felt a pain in his chest, the look of the despair in this flower's eyes was so deep, he had never seen something so heart wrenching "Why? What's happening to you? And why do you say that you are a monster? You sound to nice to be one...and why are you like this,all the other flower look healthy" he asked.

the flower shook its head "I am a monster! I killed peoples and made them suffer! I am a heartless monster...and the reason why I am like this is because I am willing myself in this state...the peoples would be much more happier if I died here and they forgot my existence-" before he could continue Naruto shouted at him.

"NO! you can't be a monster! A monster would not regret anything! you are regretting what you've done...whatever it is, and are even killing yourself for it...don't you think that's enough already?...living alone like this, and dying alone...no one deserve this, no one!" he shouted, looking right in the flower's eyes which were now filled with tears, While Naruto's were filled with determination, no matter what it would take he would not let this being die like this alone and despaired.

Something seemed to happen, the eerie air around the two began to glow brightly, but it was in fact just reflecting the golden glow coming from a heart shaped form that appeared right in front of Naruto. It began to shine stronger and stronger as the glowing air seemed to be sucked into it, the light of the small heart became blinding as it seem to pulse with a massive power. the heart suddenly began to quake and just as suddenly broke in to pieces that became two smaller white heart that shone with many colors, one went into Naruto's chest and the other into the flower causing a blinding flash. Naruto felt drained and collapsed before the light deemed, and next to him, were the flower stood, now stood a boy the same height as Naruto with long pure white hairs, a pale only slightly pink skin and emerald green eyes. he wore a stripped yellow and green sweater and black jeans.

The boy collapsed next to Naruto feeling drained too.

The two boys laid there, until ninjas walked into the shrine having seen the light and got them out of the cave, and brought them back to the village.

* * *

 _Somewhere else_

Two women were in the garden of a great castle gazing upon a small pond. on its surface was the reflection of the events that had just happened "well looks like things happened as you willed them to be...It has been a long time since you took any true initiative, Kannon" the woman who said this had long black hair flowing down to her lower back, she wore a golden kimono with silver clouds on it. her golden eyes seemed to somehow shine like two small suns.

The other woman had a gentle smile gracing her lips, she wore a pure white kimono adorned with pink lotus flower designs, a pink see through shoal was draped over her arms. her hair were black and tied into a bun with a golden hairpin stuck through it, two bangs framed her face, her rose colored eyes seem to illuminate her face. Kannon nodded at her fellow goddess "Yes Amaterasu-sama. And now with this little change fate will follow its new route, for the better or the worse"

Amaterasu chuckled "You know this was quiet the gamble, but it was quiet clever to create a small space were the two world could overlap. This sure gave a great boost to the power of the young one's soul, that along with his determination allowed him to split his soul into two souls without any damages done...how ever, you know there will be repercussions...nothing this good happen without something bad to keep the balance." she said obviously issuing a warning to her fellow goddess.

Kannon nodded knowing exactly what this meant "I took the decision to save both of these little ones, and I know it means that they will have great challenges to face...but I trust them, they'll figure out how to pull through them without more interferences from me" she said with a soft smile.

Amaterasu smiled playfully "I did not speak of that...the soul of prophecy's child was of an extreme purity, something incredibly precious to Enma(2). And you made it split in two making it not less pure, but definitely less precious. Good luck to explain to Enma why you added to his work load and why the soul he had coveted since the child's birth has been altered" she explain which made the goddess of mercy pale as a shout coming from the other side of the palace made it shook to its foundation "KANNON!" said goddess shrugged with a small smile "Well...whoops"

 _ **End of the Prologue**_

* * *

(1)yokai: invisible ghost/monster held responsible for all sort of unexplained phenomenons they exist in various shape and forms

(2)Enma:Judge of the Deads and ruler of the afterlife in Shinto religion.

* * *

 **Sagiel:** Hope you have liked it, please don't forget to review, constructive criticism, what you have liked and disliked, and why not your suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sagiel: Here's the second chapter I will try to update this story in a more regular fashion. And the thing with the gods from the previous chapter will just be a very side thing that will not influence the story very much it will just be maybe once every ten chapter if not twenty or maybe we'll never see those again.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _The Soulbound Brothers_**

Naruto awoke in a place far different from the cave he remembered falling in. He was in a flower field that stretched as far as the eye could see. all the flowers were the same yellow flowers that he saw in the cave. Not too far was a gigantic tree that had what looked like a cage stuck in its roots. he looked around seeing no one he began to walk towards it.

On the way to the tree the blond felt he stepped on something, or rather someone since he had heard a pained groan. He jumped as he saw who he stepped on.

They looked like some sort of anthropomorphic white goat, judging by his clothes ,the horn and his size Naruto could tell that he was a kid around his age.

The goat boy stood up and looked at Naruto "Y-you! you are the one who..." then the boy stopped in mid sentence feeling confused, then dozens of emotions mixed in his eyes. Emotions, he had forgotten how it felt, to...just feel anything. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the blond in front of him with gratitude, he knew what he had done, splitting his soul in two for someone he barely knew. Naruto could somehow know how the boy felt, it was strange, he felt emotions that were not his, they belonged to... Asriel? It seemed that somehow no word needed to be spoken between the two of them.

Asriel threw himself at Naruto hugging him, the two fell in the flowers. The blond just hugged back as the other boy sobbed in his arm "There there, I'm here, I won't leave you alone, don't worry" Naruto told him trying to comfort the sobbing boy, who's mind was assaulted by years of unexpressed sadness pain and unshed tears.

Asriel was shaking badly as he looked at Naruto right in the eyes "Y-you promise?" he asked shakily.

Naruto nodded "Yes, I promise" he said simply with a warm cheery smile, the promise was simple,honest, and genuine.

Asriel smiled back "Thank you" this was all he could say before his vision began to blurr. Both he and Naruto could hear a familiar voice. "Old man" Naruto said recognizing the voice.

When they opened their real eyes the two boys looked around to notice three things. One they were in a hospital, two Asriel was human, and three the Hokage was there.

"Hello Naruto, it seems you and your friend are awake." Hiruzen said with a chuckle as he looked at his surrogate grandson.

Naruto smiled back and then looked at Asriel with a concerned look "Don't worry Naruto he is alright, he had not been harmed whatever happened at the shrine. But I'd like to know who he is and what happened" he said, the huge column of light intrigued him.

Naruto was scared he did not want the Hokage to think Asriel was a spy or someone dangerous, but the white haired boy told him he had done terrible things, he was affraid that Hiruzen would take him away if he knew what it was "Asriel is my brother" Naruto said not knowing how to justify the light from the shrine "And I don't know what happened, that light happened all of a sudden and I don't really understand what happened...all I know was that Asriel was dying and...then there was that light coming from me" he said , he had not really understood what happened with the light that came out of his chest.

Asriel did not knew much more except that Naruto's soul was exceptionally powerful and of a color never seen before. But something else was on his mind at the moment, Naruto had just said he was his brother. the last person who called him brother was Chara, a cold shiver ran down Asriel's back as he remembered his adopted sister and the things that she had done. But then Asriel remembered that his new soul was once part of Naruto's so in a way they were soul brothers.

Hiruzen noticed that Naruto seemed really like Asriel , it surprised him that the blond liked this boy enough to see him as family. He had made some research while they were unconscious and Asriel was not of the village and none of the visitors knew him either. For how long Naruto had known him, for how long has he been close to the village without entering it. All of this seemed suspicious, why was the boy dying when Naruto found him, and nothing seemed to explain the light coming from Naruto, it sure was not the Kyuubi since nothing of the sort happened with Kushina. None of this happened before, with Minato either, but no one really knew where Minato came from, so Naruto could have awakened a dormant bloodline , one that seemed to revolve around healing. This could be very interesting if it was confirmed because there was not a single trace of harm on Asriel, such a fast and efficient healing jutsu was incredible. Naruto could possibly give some serious competition to the Legendary Slug Princess Tsunade if it was true.

The Hokage sighed , nothing was ever simple when it came to the blond "One day, he'll be the death of me..." Hiruzen muttered "Anyway, I'd like a friend of mine to take a look at you, Asriel" the Hokage added looking at the white haired boy who nodded "Yes, sir" Asriel answered.

Inoichi the leader of the mind walking clan, the Yamanakas, walked into the room, he had been told the boys woke up. he approached Asriel and sat in the chair next to his bed "Hello, I am Inoichi Yamanaka. Don't be scared I won't hurt you, I am just going to take a look at your memories to know what happened to you, I am here to help you, okay?" the tall blond man said with a kind smile. Inoichi was a father so he was used to kids.

Asriel nodded slowly feeling really unsure if it was a good idea, he knew Naruto had been nothing but understanding but he don't know if they'd be as understanding after they knew what he did.

Inoichi did a few hand signs before touching Asriel's forehead with one handed tiger sign. there a small surge of chakra and Inoichi entered Asriel's mind.

Asriel's mind was a flower field filled with doors of various shapes and colors some that seemed to float in the air with pure white marble stairs leading to them there was even a few Windows that also floated around in the azure blue sky. The sun shone bright and there was a small breeze blowing every now and then. Pure, peaceful, quiet , a bit of disarray, the typical mind expected of a child, the reflection of innocence and unbridled imagination.

Then Inoichi noticed something out of place, a patch of dying flower with a dying tree in the middle of it, the tree itself was decaying and the most peculiar thing was door that seemed to go in the tree. a heavy metal door covered with chains and locks, the worst part was that on closer inspection Inoichi had noticed dried blood on the door. Inoichi had seen something similar only once before in his life, and what had been behind the door was terrible. He refused to open the door and risk to hurt the boy with whatever was behind.

Inoichi did an x-shaped sign and left Asriel's mind. He looked at the Hokage and gestured for him to follow him outside. the look in his eyes was serious, and yet held a hint of sadness and concern for the white haired boy.

Once they were outside Hiruzen decided to voice his question "What is the matter Inoichi , I never saw you like this" he said recognizing the signs of a very troubled man.

"Lord Hokage, I don't know why the kid was found dying, but he has been through something a kid shouldn't. I found heavily locked memories that left a scar on his mind , to the point that his unconscious locked them away to protect his mind. Last time I saw that was when we inspected the mind of a woman from the ex-ROOT division, and you know that it wasn't pretty when I opened the locks forcefully, Her mind collapsed and it drove her crazy. The kid has this kind of memories, memories dangerous for his sanity, we mustn't force him. I inspected the rest of his mind , he is otherwise a normal kid innocent kid" Inoichi explained still not believing that something so terrible could have happened to a kid.

Hiruzen nodded "I understand, a wounded soul... isn't it..." he said making a decision.

The Hokage went back into the room putting on a smile "Naruto ,Asriel I got a good news for you two. Naruto since you seem to like Asriel enough to see him as family he will move in with you, and he'll also will be enrolling in the Academy" he said chuckling when Naruto cheered loudly and hugged his adoptive brother tightly, Asriel laughed and smiled as he hugged back.

Hiruzen smiled at the scene before leaving the room, then the hospital. When he arrived to his office he saw peoples he had not he had not expected "Homura, Koharu, Danzo what are you three doing here?" he asked feeling he wouldn't like the answer, he sat behind his desk waiting for the answer.

"We heard of the kid who just arrived Hiruzen, we wanted to ask if you knew anything about him and what you decided about him" Homura answered.

"Well all I know is that his name is Asriel, and that he was found dying by Naruto who apparently healed him with an unknown jutsu that caused the light, it was apparently not conscious, everything suggest a possible bloodline or proto-bloodline. From what Inoichi said, whatever event led to him being were potentially highly traumatic for his mind." he said

"You did not explore his mind enough did you?" Danzo said not pleased that some memories of the strange kid were not explored.

"No we did not explore the traumatic memories there is a risk of destroying his mind and I won't take this risk Danzo, and you better not try anything" the threatening edge in the aged leader's words made the warhawk flinch, he knew that he did not fool the third Hokage , he knew that he did not dissolve his secret ANBU branch like he declared, Hiruzen just lacked the proof or the reason to begin a serious investigation.

Koharu then reacted about the supposed bloodline of Naruto "The jinchuriki has a bloodline? very interesting, maybe we could-" she was cut by Hiruzen "Naruto won't be betrothed , also Asriel won't be adopted by anyone, I am his legal guardian just like I am Naruto's and both will be enrolling in the Academy this year" he said giving a look to Danzo who twitched ever so slightly.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked , all three councillor shook their heads and left. Hiruzen sighed as he turned around and watched over Konoha through the large window of his office. He sighed heavily as he knew that some difficult times were ahead of him.

* * *

 **Sagiel:Hope you liked it, so review and tell me what you think, or your ideas for the story, or even your suspositions about what will happen next.**


End file.
